


Since you've been gone

by Peppsta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love her, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tatooine (Star Wars), ahsoka is a tall tortuga, and thinks others hate him too, but do they?, obi wan hates himself, someone show this man some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Obi-Wan gets some visitors while he's in exile on Tatooine
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Since you've been gone

**Author's Note:**

> hello I hope you like it :)

„Haven’t you killed enough Skywalkers already, Kenobi?”

The harsh voice of the man in front of him cut deep gashes into his heart. The sandstorm, which was raging at the moment didn’t help with the tears, which were threatening to fall down his face. 

He held up his hand to interrupt him. To defend himself from this horrendous allegations. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he was right. Owen had every right to call him out light that. He was the one responsible for Shmi’s death, Padme’s death and of course, Anakin’s death. Hell, he was responsible for the death of every single Jedi.

If he had just been a better Master to Anakin, things would have been better. The republic would still stand, his friends would still be alive and the clones wouldn’t have turned against them. Qui-Gon had been right. He had been to unexperienced and young. 

What had the council been thinking when they gave that young boy to him? Had he look ready to them? Because he sure hadn’t felt like he was ready to raise a padawan of his own. Especially not after being unable to protect his own Master from death.

“Please… I-“ 

Before Obi Wan could finish his sentence, the door was thrown into his face. He could hear soft voices behind said door, conversating with each other. 

Obi Wan slowly lowered his hand and sunk his head. Sighing, he turned around and started walking towards his hut. His old robes fluttered in the harsh wind of the daily sandstorms of Tatooine. This was the only clothing he had and sometimes he could still smell the agonizing scent of fire, burned fabric and skin set ablaze. He would often look around, trying to find the source of the smell but find none.

His mind was playing tricks on him. Hearing *his* voice in the middle of the night, as the storms would rage against the thin walls of his hut. 

*It’s your fault I strayed from the light!* Screamed the voice. *This happened because you’ve failed!* 

Another voice would join in. *Master Kenobi? What did you do? Why did you kill my Master?* 

They were both screaming at him. Both of his padawans terrorizing him through the night. Sometimes he could even hear Cody’s voice. Telling him how he failed them, how his actions killed so many of his brothers. He had never wanted to turn against the republic but Obi Wan’s actions left him no choice.

Sunken too deep into thoughts, he didn’t notice he had already arrived at his hut. Opening the door he stepped into the familiar warmth of his ‘home’. He couldn’t call it home. Not yet. He still felt like a stranger, like he was intruding, even when he had already spent several years here. 

Carefully he took a part of his ripped sleeve into his hand and wiped his face with it. Looking at the fabric in his hand, he could see small dots of tears on them.  
“The sandstorm.” He said to himself. “It’s irritating my eyes.” 

Obi Wan was used to talking to himself, it wasn’t like he had anyone to talk to, so he needed to keep himself company. Master Yoda had told him that his Master Qui-Gon would appear to him and finish his teaching but his old Master hadn’t showed up. Well, not yet.

He doubted he will anytime soon, not after his padawan being the one responsible for the downfall of the republic. Obi Wan couldn’t look into his eyes and face him, he couldn’t face the disappointment and how he let him down one last time. 

Slowly strolling towards the ‘kitchen’, which was just a pot on a fireplace, he felt his stomach rebel against the days without foot. It wasn’t like Obi Wan wasn’t hungry, he just *couldn’t* eat. Everything he tried to get some food down, it found its way up again pretty quickly. He took the spoon out of the kettle and carefully put it in his mouth. It was still hot but it didn’t burn his mouth, so he swallowed it quickly. He only ate small portions, so his stomach wouldn’t be too upset. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Obi Wan’s head whipped around and he stared at the door. He could feel the cold and heavy presence of his lightsaber dangling at his side but had to refrain from instantly grabbing it. He had to stay unnoticed, if he were to be discovered, everyone’s lives would be in danger and he wasn’t willing to risk even more lives because of his stupidity. 

He reached out with the force and met a painfully familiar presence. 

It couldn’t be. His mind was playing tricks on him again. She was *dead* and it was his fault! They all were dead!

A second knock ripped him out of his trance. Obi Wan took a few steps back, accidentally tripping over a little stool, nearly falling onto the dirty floor. 

“Hello? Is anybody in here?” Yelled the female voice. 

“Are you really sure he is here?” A second, male voiced asked. 

Clone.

There was a clone with her.

His thoughts raced through his head. What were they doing here? Did… did she join him? No she wouldn’t! What did they want from him? Why were they *here*?

Before the Jedi could take control over his actions, he felt his body moving towards the door, opening it with a slight push.

The conversation which had been going on outside his door suddenly stopped. They had to step back a little bit, so the door would not hit them. 

Obi Wan’s breathing stopped.

It was her.

Ahsoka was standing in front of him. A few steps behind her was Captain Rex.

They both stared at him, like he was a ghost. He could see tears starting to form in his former padawan’s eyes. He couldn’t blame her, he was the reason behind this mess, after all. 

“Hello… there, Ahsoka.” He tried to smile at her, he really did but it felt like he was pulling his face into a painful grimace. It probably looked like that too. 

“Master… Kenobi.” She stuttered and took a step towards him. Oh, how she had grown. She was already as tall as him, her montrals pointing proudly into he sky, which made her look even taller.

Suddenly she threw herself at him, burying her face in his burned robes. He must have smelled horribly but that didn’t stop her. Sobs rocked her body and she wailed loudly. Obi Wan carefully put his arms around her and patted her back.

“I- I thought you were dead, Master!” She cried, gripping his robes tightly. “I thought, he had killed you too.” She whispered.

His breathing hitched again. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka. For everything. I never meant for this to happen. I- I didn’t know- I-“ He took a quick breath. “I understand that you hate me after what I’ve d-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because Ahsoka ripped herself from him and stared at her former master with shock. 

“I don’t hate you. I could never.” 

Obi Wan smiled at that, clearly feeling her lying through the force. The last time the two of them met hadn’t been pleasant. For neither of them. Arguing about the council and the Jedis had seemed like the most important thing back then. It all seemed irrelevant now.

“How about you two come in. It would be a shame if someone were to find us here.” He stepped back to let the two old friends inside his home.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @peppsta if you wanna yell at me


End file.
